


Candy, Costumes, and Crushes

by AcesOfSpade



Series: MultipleIce MCU!verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween had always been their favourite holiday. Costumes and candy, and the chance to pull tricks on people they didn't like.</p>
<p>Halloween when they were 16 came, and everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy, Costumes, and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, installment two! Three will probably come later, and that'll be the getting together fic.

It was Halloween, one of Jamie's favourite holidays. He got to dress up and get candy from strangers alongside his best friend, and maybe throw a few tricks in for good measure. Usually, they came up with costumes together, like when they were 10 and did Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Trip Tucker from Star Trek: Enterprise.

 

Now that they were 16, Bobby had decided to surprise Jamie with his costume. He had something in mind, but he wanted to see what Jamie came up with when he didn't have Bobby's guidance.

 

Jamie, on the other hand, was annoyed that Bobby wasn't telling him what he was doing. He eventually threw something together the week before Halloween, and went with that.

 

Bobby opened his front door when Jamie got there, and both started laughing. Bobby was a perfect model of a young James T. Kirk, while Jamie pulled off Spock quite well.

 

“Hey look, we did a couple's costume,” Jamie said between laughs. Honestly, there was no way those two weren't a thing in Jamie's opinion. No way in Hell.

 

Maybe it was because he was laughing so hard, maybe not, but Bobby's face was bright red when Jamie said that. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for his stupid crush on his best friend after all.

 

From inside the house, Bobby's mother Meredith called out for them to be safe, and back by 11. The two composed themselves and headed out, hoping for a decent haul this year.

 

By 9:30, their bags were half-full and they were getting tired, but they pushed their fatigue down in favour of walking all over Fort Washington for candy before getting back to Bobby's house at 10:45.

 

Standing on Bobby's doorstep saying goodbye, Jamie did something he hadn't realized he did. He leaned forward and kissed Bobby on the cheek before he turned to head home.

 

Jamie had left his phone at home, so naturally, he didn't get the 43 texts from Bobby until he flopped down on his bed. He read all of them and turned crimson. He'd done that? He'd kissed Bobby on the cheek? Shit, shit, shit, this was going to ruin everything.

 

Instead of texting a block of works to Bobby, Jamie dialled his number and held his breath until Bobby answered.

 

“Jamie?” Bobby muttered.

 

“Hey,” Jamie nearly squeaked. “So, uh...”

 

“Yeah, uh...” Bobby trailed off. “What... what was that about?” he asked softly. There was no need to beat around the bush; they had always been upfront with each other. After all, Jamie was the only one who knew Bobby was gay, and Bobby was the only one who knew Jamie was bi.

 

“I didn't realize I did it,” Jamie admitted. “If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known.”

 

“Okay, wow,” Bobby sighed, running a hand through his messy blonde curls. “I guess I made things awkward between us then,” he added, feeling guilty.

 

“No, no you didn't!” Jamie said quickly. “If anything, I made things awkward. I'm the one who did it.”

 

“If you... if you were aware of what you were doing, would you still have done it?” Bobby asked softly,

 

Jamie bit his lip as he thought about his answer. Would he have done it? Absolutely. Should he tell Bobby that? Maybe not. Of course, his mouth had a different idea than his brain did. “Yeah, I would've,” he said, just as softly.

 

Bobby could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. Did that mean Jamie had a crush on him too? “Oh,” he muttered.

 

“Is that a bad 'oh'?” Jamie asked worriedly, his own heart beating faster as well.

 

Bobby shook his head before he realized this was a phone call and Jamie couldn't see it. “No,” he said carefully. “It was a hopeful 'oh'.”

 

“Hopeful?” Jamie muttered, eyes widening. Could it be possible...? “About what?”

 

“Well, uh... Imayormaynothaveamassivecrushonyou,” Bobby admitted quickly, biting his lip when he was done. His heart started beating even faster as he held his breath, waiting for Jamie's response.

 

Jamie blinked for a few moments, processing what he'd just heard. The more he thought about it, the more his heartbeat slowed down and his shoulders relaxed. There _was_ hope, and it felt amazing. “Guess what? I have a massive crush on you,” he grinned, the cheer returning to his voice.

 

It was Bobby's turn to blink in surprise. “You do?” he asked skeptically. “You're not just saying that because I did?”

 

“No, idiot,” Jamie said, not at all phased or angry at Bobby for saying something like that. “I've had a crush on you since grade nine,” he admitted.

 

“Really?” Bobby all but squeaked. “Same,” he said, relaxing. Maybe Jamie was being honest, and maybe they had a chance.

 

Three hours later, they were hanging up the phone to go to sleep, as it was well past midnight, and they'd fallen asleep happy. They weren't together, _yet_ , but they both knew it would happen in the future.


End file.
